


Surprise

by Winters_solstice



Series: Of Mechanical and Flesh Hearts [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, birthday shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_solstice/pseuds/Winters_solstice
Summary: It's Lexi's birthday and Cayde is determined to make her first birthday at the Tower memorable.





	Surprise

Lexi screamed. She'd stirred in her sleep, unable to get comfy and momentarily was half awake while she shifted to get comfy again. She'd caught something in her periphery as she moved and her half asleep gaze fell to the end of the bed. There peering at her were three glowing blue orbs. She instinctively reached for the knife she kept tucked between her mattress and bed frame and threw it in the direction of the intruder. Lexi jumped out of her bed and grabber the bedside lamp, holding it up ready to throw or swing it at whatever was in her room. She heard a yelp and a crash as the intruder fell backwards to avoid the knife. Two orbs disappeared, leaving one which started to get closer to her. Lexi lurched forward and swung the lamp, another crash sounded as the blue orb fell.  
"White flag!" A familiar Exo's voice cried. Lexi felt for the switch on the lamp and the room filled with light.  
"Cayde what the fuck!" She shouted. Lexi ran and turned the room light on, her eyes filled with guilt as she looked at the disorientated Ghost who was rambling to itself as it tried to float up from the floor.  
  
Lexi looked over to the Exo, his gaze was stuck on the knife which was embedded into a table.  
"Cayde what are you doing here?" Lexi asked, drawing his attention away.  
"Erm. Tahdah?" Cayde answered as he lifted up a cake, a single candle standing in the centre.  
"What's this for?" Lexi's voice held confusion as she sat on the edge of her bed.  
"Its been a full year since you were brought to the Tower!"  
"Okay. And the cake is for?" Lexi drew out her question, clearly confused.  
"Happy Birthday?" Cayde tried. Lexi smiled and shook her head.  
"I don't even know when my birthday is Cayde."  
"Well since I was the one who gave you a name when you first came here. I thought I'd designate you a birthday as well! And what better day than the day we met?" Cayde's voice was filled with pride.  
"Makes sense." Lexi nodded.  
"So happy whatever-your-age-is birthday!" Cayde cheered. The Exo quickly lit the candle and held out of the cake to Lexi. The young woman closed her eyes, leaned forward and blew out the candle.  
  
"Dig in!" Cayde spoke with happiness in his voice.  
"Happily. Just give me a minute to find-"  
"Dig. In." Cayde nodded down at the cake. Lexi raised her brow and pointed to the top of the cake. Cayde nodded.  
"So literally?" Lexi asked. Cayde smiled in response. She gingerly dipped her fingers into the top of the cake, past the icing and into the cake itself. Cayde watched her with anticipation and humour as she dug around in the cake, her facial expressions changing. His optics seemed to shine a bit more when Lexi's face brightened up as she grasped onto something. She removed her hands from the cake and wiped off the icing and crumbs to reveal a small box. She bit her lip in anticipation as she opened the box to reveal a titanium bracelet. Lexi wiped each hand on her pyjamas and picked up the bracelet to take a closer look at it. The outside had several hunter emblems embellished into the metal, all in a rich purple. Lexi suddenly caught the glimmer of an engraving on the inside of the bracelet.   
Happy Birthday to my partner in crime and favourite Guardian.  
"Cayde I love it! Thank you so much!" Lexi slid the bracelet on and pulled Cayde into a tight hug. She pressed a kiss onto his cheek and squeezed him tightly.  
"Can we eat the cake now? There's no more surprises right?" Lexi raised a brow. Cayde nodded.  
"Great!" Lexi reached out for the cake, a devilish smile making its way onto her face. In one swift movement she lifted the cake and pressed it into Cayde's face. She stepped back holding the remains of the cake. Lexi started laughing as she looked as Cayde's wide optics and dropped jaw.  
"What was that for!" Cayde whined.  
"That's for scaring the shit out of me!" Lexi dipped her finger in the remains of the icing and licked it off her finger. She made a content groan.  
"Tastes great!" Lexi enthused. Cayde still stood shocked.  
"Oh god. Is this the first time Cayde has been speechless?" Lexi asked the Ghost.  
"I believe so. But I do have to say, that's a good look on him." The Ghost spoke in amusement.  
  
  
"Well I'd love to stay. Really I'd love to but I better get to the hall before I have Zavala breathing down my throat." Cayde stood from the dining table in Lexi's quarters.  
"Ah I should've taken a picture of 'Cayde of cake' I think the rest of the Vanguard would've liked the laugh."  
"Ha. Ha. Ha. Hilarious. And here I thought we were friends!" Cayde pouted.  
"Oh come here you wuss." Lexi chuckled, giving Cayde a final hug before he left. When she turned to clear the plates from the table she noticed an envelope leant against Cayde's drinking glass. Lexi picked it up. _Open me_. Lexi ran her finger along the closing, she lifted out a piece of paper. She raised her brow in confusion as she read it's contents. _You bring me your birds when they are damaged and broken, but I do not keep them in cages, instead they stand in silent wait for your return._  
  
_Come and find me._  
Lexi tilted her head.  
"What are you up to Cayde? Riddles?" She mused. The young woman quickly got changed into more appropriate attire to wander the Tower in and left her quarters. She walked the corridors of the Tower trying to figure out the answer. Eventually she sat in the plaza, utterly confused.  
"Who takes care of birds?" Lexi muttered to herself.  
"Thinking of getting a bird Lexi?" The voice of Arux, Lexi's Awoken warlock friend and teammate sat down beside her.  
"No...erm... I got given this riddle and I'm a bit stuck." Lexi showed the piece of paper to Arux. He gazed at it and smiled softly.  
"Birds huh?"  
"You know the answer?"  
"Want a clue?" Arux asked.  
"Just a hint."  
"Sparrow and Kestrel." Arux patted Lexi on the shoulder and walked away. Lexi's brow furrowed as she thought for a moment. She suddenly jumped up, her eyes bright as she ran towards the Tower hangar.  
  
Lexi took the steps three at a time and paused at the top to catch her breath. Quickly she walked up to Amanda, the shipwright smiled brightly at her.  
"Wondered how long it would take you!" Amanda teased.  
"Why did Cayde send me here?" Lexi asked perplexed.  
"Caydie being the softie he is decided he was going to thoroughly treat you today. Said it was your birthday. Didn't even know." Amanda smiled.  
"Neither did I until he scared me out of my skin this morning. He said since he gave me a name that it seemed only right he gave me a birthday as well." Lexi smiled in remembrance of the Exo's words.  
"Well want me to show you what he sent you here for?" Amanda jumped off the crates she was sat on.  
"Definitely!" Lexi enthused. Amanda led Lexi down into the hangar. The shipwright led the young woman to the corner of the hangar where something sat hidden under cloth.  
"Go ahead." Amanda gestured for Lexi to go forward. The young woman pulled the cover off the reveal a Sparrow.  
"State of the art." Amanda joined her friend as she admired the vehicle.  
"This is too much." Lexi was taken aback. The vehicle was sleek, a deep blue colour with silver swirling patterning. Amanda placed another envelope in her friend's hand.  
  
_Okay I think one riddle is enough don't you think? While you were gone I might have left a few things in your quarters. After you realise how much of a great friend I am, get ready and wait for someone to knock on your door. Have fun!_  
Lexi let out a relieved breath. Sure the riddle was fun but if she had to do several she thought she'd end up giving up, and she didn't want to hurt Cayde's feelings. Doing as the note said, Lexi returned to her quarters. She gasped as she looked at all the gear that was scattered across her room. On the table sat a set of shining knives all varying in sizes. On her usually near empty shelves were several guns, Lexi ran her fingers over each of the barrels, admiring the weapons. She then turned to the bed and saw a set of new armour. She shook her head.  
"I can't accept all this." Lexi spoke to herself. The young woman sighed, unsure of how to approach the subject to Cayde. Of course she was grateful for the gifts but it just seemed way too much. Lexi searched through her wardrobe and changed into a simple shirt and some jeans. She pulled on some boots and waited for someone to knock on her door.  
  
A sharp knock at her door drew Lexi from her thoughts. She was greeted by her teammates all dressed casually.  
"You ready to go?" Her closest friends asked, all smiling brightly.  
"Erm...yeah... I'm assuming-"  
"Cayde sent us. Told us to all take the day, go into the city and have fun. Plus it helps with the public opinion on Guardians." Umbra-32 smiled. The Exo reached out her hand and grasped Lexi's and pulled her out of her quarters. Not long after, the small group were wandering around the city below, laughing, joking and having fun. A complete break from their usual activites of fight or be killed. The sun was shining bright, the air was warm and most of the civilians milled around, children played in the streets. The small group had stopped at a small restaurant to eat and compare what they'd each bought. Umbra-32 had convinced Lexi to buy a stunning emerald green form-fitting cocktail dress that was very flattering. The group enjoyed an afternoon meal and followed it up with ice cream to combat the warm weather.  
"So," Lexi asked between licks "What did Cayde offer for you guys to do this?"  
"Well, we wanted to anyway, we all thought it'd be fun. Plus if we said no Cayde would probably send us on the most boring missions for the next three years, so we were keeping the Vanguard happy. Plus he said he'd-"  
"Yeah you get the picture." Arux interrupted Umbra and gave her a pointed look. Lexi looked between the two, clearly perplexed.  
  
Lexi sighed in relief when she finally got back to her quarters. She carefully packed away the clothes she'd bought and thoughtfully placed the home decorations she'd bought on her shelves and tables. She nodded approvingly once everything was in the right place.  
"Hello!" A robotic voice cheered. Lexi turned to see a familiar Ghost floating near her door.  
"What are you doing here?" The young woman asked. The Ghost seemed to make a sound as if it was clearing it's throat.  
"Cayde asks that you be ready for ten o'clock, specifically dressed in your best clothes. And that he'll see you then!" The Ghost then suddenly disappeared.  
"Okay then..." Lexi drew out, she shook her head and laid across her couch.  
  
When the clock hit eight-thirty, Lexi began to get ready as per Cayde's request. She pulled on the dress Umbra had convinced her to buy and smiled at her self in the mirror. Lexi sat and straightened her light auburn hair and carefully did her makeup, it was somewhere between subtle and flashy. Her eyelids shimmered slightly, and her lips were covered by a deep pink lipgloss. Just as Lexi was putting her belongings in a small black purse a knock came at her door. She smiled brightly and answered the door to see Cayde dressed down from his usual hunter armour. Instead he was dressed in a dark blue dress shirt, the top two buttons undone, and dark coloured jeans. As soon as his gaze fell on Lexi his optics went wide and his jaw dropped.  
"Wow... that's the second time today he's been speechless!" His Ghost joked. Cayde made a sound of coughing and clearing his throat.  
"You look... just..." Cayde couldn't find the words, instead he simply gave a very enthusiastic thumbs up. Lexi laughed brightly.  
"Where to?" Lexi grabbed her things and exited her quarters. Cayde offered her his arm, a smile on his face.  
"Why look at you being a gentleman!" Lexi teased as she wrapped her arm around his.  
"I'm always a gentleman!" Cayde defended.  
  
Cayde led Lexi into a busy bar down in the city. Lexi looked around, while she'd been to a few bars in the city she hadn't been to this one in particular. She looked around at the groups of civillians and Guardians all drinking, laughing, dancing and having fun.  
"You still with me Lex?" Cayde waved his hand in front of her face.  
"Yeah I'm good!" Lexi smiled in response. The Exo placed a drink in her hand, rested his arm around her shoulders and guided her deeper into the bar.  
"Lexi!" Several voices shout. Lexi and Cayde turn to see her team sat around a large table, all dressed up and drinking.  
"Let me guess, you told them they wouldn't have to pay for drinks?" Lexi spoke with amusement in her voice. Cayde pushes her in their direction, and gestured for her to sit. Arux placed a shot in Lexi's and Cayde's hands.  
"Happy Birthday!" They all cheer, Lexi joined in lifting the glasses into the air before swallowing the shot.  
  
The night went on. Lexi danced and drank with those she was closest to! She smiled and laughed and joked. While on the dancefloor Cayde made his way over to Lexi, the lights of the bar reflecting off his metal plates. He grasped her hand and spun her, she laughed gleefully at the action. The two danced for what felt like hours. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder, her breathing hard and her body exhausted. Cayde wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer while she caught her breath.  
"So much fun!" Lexi smiled against Cayde's shoulder. Abruptly the music changed, turning from lively to slow.  
"Well this is slightly awkward..." Lexi brought her head back up to look Cayde in his optics. Cayde held her waist and started swaying from side to side.  
"So. Had a good day?" Cayde asked.  
"Its been wonderful Cayde. Thank you so much for organising it all!" Lexi enthused.  
"You are very welcome Lex!" Cayde smiled.  
"Just... I don't know if it's too much... all those gifts..." Lexi looked away from Cayde's face.  
"They're for you. Majority of them will keep you alive out there," Cayde gestured with a movement of his head to the door. "So call it an investment if you're uncomfortable with them being a gift. Either way they're yours!" Cayde explained. Lexi smiled and whispered a quick thanks before leaning to press a kiss to Cayde's cheek.  
  
Lexi stumbled into her quarters, a drunk smile on her face.  
"Come on, to bed!" Cayde ushered her towards her bathroom, he grabbed her pyjamas along the way and told her to get changed. Lexi giggled in response. A few minutes passed, Cayde leaning against the wall outside her bathroom.  
"Cayde!" Lexi whined. Cayde carefully looked around the corner, a smile making its way onto his face upon seeing Lexi tangled and stuck in her dress.  
"Help!" Lexi whined again.  
"Okay. Okay." Cayde tried to calm her. After helping Lexi get out of her dress, Lexi shooed Cayde out of her bathroom so she could finish changing. Lexi stumbled as she wandered out of the bathroom, Cayde caught her effortlessly and lifted her up. He carefully carried her to bed and laid her on top of her covers. The Exo reached for the blanket at the edge of the bed and draped it over the exhausted woman.  
"Today has been really fun! Thank you!" Lexi drew out.  
"You're welcome." Cayde answered. He disappeared for a moment while he filled a glass with water and placed it beside her.  
"Drink this when you're up for it. Don't want you being sick again." Cayde advised. Lexi nodded in response. The Exo leaned down and pressed his mouth plates against her forehead in what can only be described as an Exo version of a kiss, or as close to one as they can get. He stood up quickly and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Get some rest... drink plenty... and yeah...glad you had a good day!" Cayde spoke as he backed away from Lexi. The young woman smiled at the Exo and snuggled down in bed, pulling the blanket closer to her.  
  
Lexi wandered into the Hall of Guardians the next day, she had remembered a report she had forgotten to hand in a couple days before. Cayde chuckled as he saw the young woman flinch at the sound of people talking and the tapping of footsteps on the floor.  
"You alright Lex?" Cayde pulled her close.  
"Too loud. Too bright. I'm never drinking like that again!" Lexi complained.  
"Just wait until next year." Cayde teased. Lexi turned in her report.  
"I'm going back to bed. That's where you're going to find me." Lexi grumbled as she walked away. The only solace she found was coming across her teammates in the same sorry state she was in. Lexi spent the rest of the day in bed. But she still had the majority of her memories from the day before to look back on fondly, it made the pain she was in worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so one scene in here is inspired by a scene from Castle (see if you can spot it). I found this fun to write. It might be a while before such a light hearted part is posted, I've come up with a few ideas and let's just say they aren't on the sunny side of the rainbow. Once again, thanks for reading and any comments are appreciated. I love reading peoples thoughts!


End file.
